


Kiss Kiss (Don't Fall in Love)

by seolarss



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confused Huang Ren Jun, Everyone loves Renjun, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Pudding Cups, Renjun gets kisses from everyone, Shy Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Truth or Dare, chenle has big feelings, dick jokes by renjun, including me, just lots of kisses ok, just one, renjun likes to call people baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seolarss/pseuds/seolarss
Summary: Renjun feels guilty when he thinks that kissing his members is something that he can get used to.





	Kiss Kiss (Don't Fall in Love)

i.

If any boy were going to kiss Renjun, he would not expect it to be Mark Lee.

So, when Mark cups his cheeks and presses his lips to his in the darkness of their hallway before scurrying into his room and shutting the door, Renjun is too shocked to move. He stands motionless in the dark, his brain desperately trying to grasp at the details of the encounter, and the other members squeeze past him, giving him odd looks as they retreat to their bedrooms for the night.

“Hyung, are you okay?” Jaemin’s fingers ghost over Renjun’s arm to grab his attention.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” he mutters, unconvincingly, and follows Jaemin into their bedroom.

“What happened?”

“Mark kissed me?” Renjun poses it as a question, still unsure as to whether or not it had really happened.

“Whoa, really?” Jaemin’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise as he crawls into bed. “That’s really unlike him.”

“I know,” Renjun’s fingers ghost over his lips. “It was really unexpected.”

“Was it good?”

Renjun drops his hand, looking at Jaemin with a frown. “What? I don’t know, I’m pretty sure the last time I kissed someone was in my school’s musical when I was twelve,” he purposely leaves out how soft he thinks Mark’s lips are.

“Huh, strange,” Jaemin reaches toward the lamp on their bedside table and turns out the light. “Goodnight, Renjun.”

  
ii.

The next time it happens, Renjun thinks it’s safe to say it’s more on purpose. It’s ten o’clock on a Thursday night, and it’s one of the rare occasions where none of the members have a schedule the next day, so they sit in a circle in the living room and play truth or dare.

It’s fairly mellow up until the end. Chenle is dared to eat whipped cream off of Jaemin’s knee, Donghyuck and Mark have a fairly awkward exchange of feelings, and Jisung is no longer wearing underwear (his sweats are still on, though).

“Jeno hyung! Truth or dare?” Chenle’s smile darkens as he looks across the circle at Jeno, who purses his lips in thought.

“Dare.”

“I dare you,” Chenle looks around the circle in contemplation, but Renjun knows he already has an idea. “I dare you to kiss the cutest person in the room.”

There’s an eruption of noise once the sentence has been spoken, and Renjun finds himself laughing as the others panic at the thought of being kissed. Donghyuck has his eyes closed and his lips puckered while Jisung and Mark look on in horror. Jaemin looks fairly unbothered, but Renjun feels his blood run cold when he notices Jeno’s eyes on him.

_Again?_

Jeno gets onto his knees and crawls toward Renjun, his cheeks and ears coloured a pleasant pink as he draws nearer. Soon, their faces are inches apart and Jeno is looking at Renjun’s lips, biting his own.

“Is this okay?” He whispers, meeting Renjun’s eyes.

Renjun stares back in shock for a moment, not knowing exactly how to respond, until he lets his eyes fall onto Jeno’s mouth, and suddenly, he _really_ wants to kiss him.

“Yeah,” Renjun breathes, looking back up. “I don’t mind.”

Jeno all but lunges forward, catching Renjun’s lips between his. Renjun’s hand immediately goes behind him to keep the two of them from falling, while the other grips at Jeno’s arm, nails digging into the soft skin. He can’t help but think of how different it feels from kissing Mark as Jeno sucks gently on Renjun’s bottom lip. Of course, Mark’s kiss was fleeting, but there was a hesitance that Jeno most certainly doesn’t have.

Jeno’s hand moves to Renjun’s jaw as he attempts to deepen the kiss, and Renjun follows along blindly, not knowing what else to do but also not wanting it to stop. He finds himself a tiny bit disappointed when a sudden clap startles Jeno, making him pull away.

“Alrighty, I think that’s enough of that,” Chenle says, glaring at the two of them, and Jeno moves back shyly.

Renjun feels dizzy as he looks up at him. His face is bright red, but his lips are dark and swollen and shiny (because _maybe_ Renjun got a little carried away). He can only imagine what he looks like himself.

The game ends after that, and Renjun feels uncomfortable with the amount of looks he gets from the others as they get ready for bed. Jeno keeps staring, only to look away once Renjun looks back, and Chenle won’t even look in his direction. Something doesn’t settle right in his stomach.

  
iii.

The group’s days off typically consist of a whole lot of nothing. Jaemin doesn’t get out of bed until well after two o’clock in the afternoon. Renjun has been somewhat cursed with being an early riser, even on their days off, so no one is surprised to see him up and about when they get up later in the day.

Renjun is sitting on the couch watching _A Korean Odyssey_, Chenle watching in the armchair by the window, when Donghyuck marches out of the kitchen and takes a seat directly next to him.

“Renjun hyung,” Renjun tears his attention from the show and looks at Donghyuck, eyebrows raised. Honorifics are only saved for important matters with Donghyuck.

“Are you okay?”

“Can you kiss me?”

Well, that’s certainly not what he was expecting.

“Can I kiss you?” Renjun goes pink, despite everything. “Why?”

“Well, okay,” Donghyuck is uncharacteristically shy. “Basically, Mark told me that he kissed you not too long ago and he said you have really soft lips, and then you kissed Jeno last night and it made me really curious,” he won’t meet Renjun’s eyes as he continues. “I just want to know what it feels like to kiss you.”

Renjun hums to himself and looks over at Chenle, who’s still staring dumbly at the television. “I guess? I don’t know, would Mark be mad if you kissed me?”

“Would Jeno?”

“Wh-“ Renjun sputters, his face flaming. “It’s not like that!”

“Then there’s your answer,” Donghyuck shuffles closer to Renjun, eyes flitting to Renjun’s lips. “Please, hyung.”

“There’s no need to whine, Hyuck.”

Renjun presses forward and lets his lips land softly on Donghyuck’s. He hears a soft noise in the back of Donghyuck’s throat as he kisses back, and a small seed of pride is planted at the bottom of his stomach. Donghyuck grabs Renjun’s pointer finger and holds onto it tightly, almost as an anchor, and pushes himself impossibly closer.

Renjun realises how differently people kiss as the moment continues. He finds himself surprised at how gently Donghyuck kisses, as his personality is much more zealous. Instead, everything about the kiss is shy, and it’s something that Renjun would have expected from Jeno. He’s certainly not complaining, though.

He pulls away just a little bit and rests their foreheads together, watching Donghyuck breathe deeply with his eyes still closed. His heart goes soft at the sight.

“You okay?” He whispers.

Donghyuck hums, nodding his head. “Thank you.”

“Of course, baby,” they move away from each other, and Renjun notices the armchair is empty. There’s a pang of guilt that stabs at his chest. He must seem coquettish to the other members.

Jaemin calls for dinner, and Renjun is forced to push the thought from his mind.

  
iv.

Renjun feels guilty when he thinks that kissing his members is something that he can get used to. Donghyuck will occasionally plop himself directly on Renjun’s lap and demand a kiss from the other, a request that Renjun most certainly can’t deny. Jeno will kiss him goodnight as everyone retreats to their rooms, and Mark likes to pull him behind the curtains before shows.

“_It’s for good luck,_” Mark likes to say before leaning in. Their performances always go well, so Renjun believes him.

He’s sitting in the kitchen watching Jaemin make ramyeon for the both of them, talking mindlessly about their schedule for the next day, when Jaemin slips in front of the fridge and hits his head.

“Oh my god!” Renjun jumps from his seat and rushes to Jaemin’s side. “Are you okay?”

Jaemin is laughing, but there are tears gathering in his eyes. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just bonked my head,” He rubs the side of his head with one hand and his elbow with the other.

“Baby,” Renjun coos, taking Jaemin’s arm and examining it. “Did you hurt your elbow as well?”

“I just landed on my funny bone, so it feels a little weird.”

Renjun presses a small kiss to his elbow. “All better.”

“What about my head?” Jaemin whines. “That took most of the damage.”

Renjun nods and kisses Jaemin’s temple, where he’d been rubbing. “Of course, baby. Are you hurt anywhere else?”

Jaemin hums, a small smile creeping onto his face. Renjun already wants to roll his eyes. “Here kinda hurts,” He points to his lips and flutters his eyelashes.

“It hurts because you don’t put lip balm on like I tell you to,” Renjun scolds. “Maybe if you _listened_ to me for once–”

“Hyung, please?” Jaemin begs. “It hurts really bad.”

“You’re absolutely insatiable,” Renjun groans. “I’m starting to think you slipped on purpose.”

Jaemin says nothing, but closes his eyes and puckers his lips obnoxiously. Renjun stays still for a moment and waits to kiss him until Jaemin opens his eyes, ready to complain again. Renjun stands up, gently pulling Jaemin to his feet.

“You were making us food, remember?” he teases, pushing Jaemin back to the stove as he stares at him with wide eyes. “I’m hungry, don’t let it go bad.”

“That’s not fair!” Jaemin wails. “That was the worst kiss ever!”

“Well, maybe if you’d asked in a more conventional way instead of acting like a child, I wouldn’t have given you a kiss _meant_ for one.”

Jaemin sticks his tongue out at Renjun. “You suck.”

Renjun shrugs. “Maybe I do.”

Jaemin almost slips again on his way to shut him up properly.

  
v.

“Renjun ge,” Chenle’s voice is small as it calls out to him, and Renjun looks up from his book, surprised.

“Hey, are you alright?” He sets his book down and opens his arms. “Come here, baby.”

Chenle shuffles further into the room and lays down next to Renjun, cuddling into his side. He stays quiet for a few moments, letting Renjun run his fingers through his hair and rub his back, before looking up at him with glossy eyes.

“Are you ever going to kiss me?”

Renjun’s fingers freeze in Chenle’s hair. “What?”

“Are you ever going to kiss me,” Chenle repeats, his voice wavering. “Or are you just going to keep kissing the other hyungs and leave me out?”

Realisation hits Renjun with the force of a truck. “Oh, Chenle, don’t tell me–”

“I don’t like watching you kiss the other hyungs,” he spits. His face is going red and tears are threatening to spill onto his cheeks. “It makes me feel nasty because _I_ want to kiss you but you won’t even spare me a second glance.”

“Chenle,” Renjun says softly. “Is that what your attitude has been about?”

He rubs his nose with his sleeve and nods. “I feel like an idiot.”

“Baby, you don't have to,” Renjun brings Chenle’s head to his chest and kisses his hair. “It’s not your fault, you can’t control your feelings.”

“I just wish you would like me back,” Chenle’s voice is stuffy. “Why can’t you just like me back?”

“Because, like I said, feelings aren’t something you can control,” Renjun whispers. He pulls back and holds Chenle’s face in his hands. “I’m sorry it had to be me, Chenle. I really am. And I _love_ you. But not like that.”

Chenle bites his quivering lip, but the big tear that spills down his cheek can’t be stopped. Renjun reaches up and wipes it away with his thumb. Chenle closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. When he opens his eyes, he’s not looking into Renjun’s.

“Will you kiss me?”

Renjun clicks his tongue. “Chenle…”

“Please, Renjun,” a fresh set of tears is building up in Chenle’s eyes as he looks back up. “Just once, I promise I won't go for more like the hyungs do. Please just kiss me one time and I’ll get over you, I promise.”

Renjun sighs heavily, watching Chenle’s breathing stutter as it gets interrupted by his tears. “Chenle, I don’t know–”

“Please, Renjun!” Chenle begins to cry harder. “Please, please, I promise.”

“Okay, okay, Chenle, I need you to calm down.” Renjun says firmly. “You need to _swear_ to me that you’ll actively work towards getting better after this. I don’t want you moping around for weeks because I let this happen.”

“Yes, I promise,” Chenle is looking at Renjun’s lips again. “I promise.”

Renjun huffs. “Okay.”

Renjun’s heart aches when their lips touch and he feels Chenle let out a sigh of relief. His hand grasps at the sleeve of Renjun’s hoodie, tugging gently. When Renjun begins to pull away, Chenle chases his lips with a small whimper, and Renjun lets him have one more. A warm tear rolls around Renjun’s thumb resting on Chenle’s cheek.

When they pull away, Renjun leans back in to kiss Chenle’s forehead, both of his cheeks, and then the tip of his nose. He looks tired and sad, and a small part Renjun regrets giving in.

“I love you, Chenle,” Renjun whispers. “You’re my best friend.”

Chenle nods, breathing shakily and pushing himself into a sitting position. “I love you too. Thank you, Renjun ge.”

He gets up and leaves the room in silence, closing the door behind him, and Renjun wants to cry.

  
vi.

Renjun stops kissing the others out in the open after that. Chenle keeps his promise and works on his feelings, keeping Renjun updated, but for extra cushioning, he bans PDA altogether.

But he couldn’t have been prepared enough for Jisung.

Somehow, while the others weren’t looking, Jisung and Chenle managed to dig up the hoverboards from their debut. They’d stopped using them after Jaemin fell during practice and was forced to go on leave, and until the youngest members found them, they hadn’t been touched.

Renjun walks out of the kitchen with a cup of pudding he’s hoping to take into his room when he hears a yelp, a clatter, and suddenly he’s on the floor with a pair of lips frozen against his. He opens his eyes and he’s met with Jisung’s wide eyes staring right back at him. He pushes him away quickly and he immediately looks for Chenle. He’s also sitting on the ground, his eyes wide and mouth open in shock, but a smile quickly forms and he points at Jisung, barking out a laugh.

“Dude! Did you just have your first kiss because you fell onto Renjun hyung?” He shrieks, falling onto his back and dissolving into a fit of laughter.

Jisung’s face is bright red as he stays frozen in place, still looking at Renjun.

“Uh, congrats?” Renjun offers, but Jisung shakes his head and scurries up, running into his bedroom and slamming the door.

Chenle drags himself up and follows him, banging on the door as he continues to laugh. Mark pokes his head out of the bathroom to see what the commotion is about and Jeno is sitting on the couch, his face nearly as red as Jisung’s.

Renjun sighs and stands up, looking at the pudding cup that’s now been splattered on the floor, and wonders if it was even worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I just want to give renjun a big kiss ok dont judge i know u want to kiss him too
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/seolarss)


End file.
